While there are numerous exercise activities that one may participate in, exercise may be broadly divided into the categories of aerobic exercise and anaerobic exercise. Aerobic exercise generally refers to activities that substantially increase the heart rate and respiration of the exerciser for an extended period of time. This type of exercise is generally directed to enhancing cardiovascular performance. Such exercise usually includes low or moderate resistance to the movement of the individual. For example, aerobic exercise often includes activities such as walking, running, jogging, swimming, or bicycling for extended distances and extended periods of time.
Anaerobic exercise generally refers to exercise that strengthens skeletal muscles and usually involves the flexing or contraction of targeted muscles through significant exertion during a relatively short period of time and/or through a relatively small number of repetitions. For example, anaerobic exercise often includes activities such as weight training, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, or a series of short sprints.
To build skeletal muscle, a muscle group is contracted against resistance. The contraction of some muscle groups produces a pushing motion, while the contraction of other muscle groups produces a pulling motion. A cable machine is a popular piece of exercise equipment for building those muscle groups that produce pulling motions. A cable machine often includes a cable with a handle connected to a first end and a resistance mechanism connected to a second end. A midsection of the cable is supported with at least one pulley. To move the cable, a user pulls on the handle with a force sufficient to overcome the force of the resistance mechanism. As the cable moves, the pulley or pulleys direct the movement of the cable and carry a portion of the resistance mechanism's load.
One type of cable machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,024 issued to Scott Sechrest. In this reference, a multiple exercise performance or positioning apparatus comprises a generally upright stationary frame on which is mounted an elongated arm mechanism which is mounted on a pivot mechanism, the arm mechanism extending from a proximal end to a distal end relative to the frame, the pivot mechanism enabling pivoting of the arm mechanism such that the distal end of the arm mechanism is adjustably movable between positions of variable distance away from the frame, wherein a cable mechanism is mounted around one or more pulleys, the cable mechanism having a first end interconnected to a handle mechanism which is mounted at the distal end of the elongated arm mechanism, the cable mechanism being interconnected to a weight resistance mechanism such that a user may grasp and pull the handle mechanism against an opposing force exerted by the weight resistance mechanism through the cable mechanism. Other types of cable machines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,552 issued to Ryan R. Dibble and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0170668 issued to Raymond Giannelli. Each of these references is herein incorporated by reference for all that they contain.